Many businesses and organizations may utilize services (e.g., software applications) that may be provided by one or more providers that may offer user interfaces (UIs) for accessing applications that may be customized for a particular user. For example, a user may desire access via a frontend client device to customer invoice applications that are customized to that particular user. As other examples, the user may also desire access to applications for managing customer relationships, financial management, management of projects, management of supply chain networks, management of supplier relationships, support for executive management, and management of compliance with laws and regulations. Customization may be furnished by the provider, or the user may have a capability to customize particular aspects of an application or service. Further, the provider may host the software and associated data on one or more provider backend devices including host servers. The users may then access the services via remote connections (e.g., via the Internet) using various client frontend devices (e.g., a server local to the user with connecting devices, desktop computers, laptop computers, handheld devices, etc.). The users may then be able to access powerful functionality (e.g., business processes) without requiring a significant up-front investment by the user in extensive Information Technology (IT) personnel and equipment, for example, as part of the user's business setup.
Developers and other users may use tools such as, for example, a design time application to create and design the UIs, including the UI components, for eventual use by the frontend client device during a runtime scenario. In a design time application, it may be desirable to be able to run checks on the UI components and to take certain actions following the checks.